Remember
by Annie-Mae-Black
Summary: The Dark Lord wants her to join him. Engaged, a mother and pregnant, how much is she prepared to risk. If she defy's him will she be able to survive, will the love of her friends and family be enough. Please R&R.
1. Chapter One

**Remember – An Andromeda Black Story**

**Chapter One – It will be alright**

'Andy,' Ted Tonks walked slowly into the kitchen, worry etched across his face as he sank into the chair next to his fiancé, Andy looked up, tears were rolling slowly down her face, staining her hot pink cheeks. In her hand was a copy of the daily prophet, crumpled up and then flattened, the face of a large witch was growling up at her, with black, lifeless eyes, and above it, in a bold font was the headline, 'Bellatrix Lestrange – Suspected death eater.' Gently Ted prised it out of her hands, and lent across, before brushing his lips across hers. Gratefully Andy threw her arms around his neck, and held onto him tightly.

'It'll be alright, I promise.' At those words she pulled away angrily, the tears instantly stopping.

'How can it be alright?' She asked clearly, making sure each word hung in the air like a bad smell. 'There is a man, _Lord Voldemort_,' She allowed the words to roll of her tongue sarcastically. 'Who thinks it's his _duty_,' again she spoke sarcastically, 'to rid the world of muggles, and muggle born witches and wizards, and half bloods, and muggle lovers, and blood traitors. You and I fit into at least one of those categories, and what about our daughter, you think she's going to be okay, you think he may over look us; you must be mad, Ted.' She turned and grabbed the forgotten paper and shoved it into Ted's chest. 'And if that's not bad enough, my dear sister, has decided that she wants to be one of his followers, one of his Death Eaters, and rid the world of all the vermin and scum. So do you really think that he isn't going to try and recruit me? Because it gets better, because I know that he is already trying to get Bella to recruit Cissy, and her boyfriend Lucius.'

Andy walked away from Ted, towards the kitchen door, before turning and spitting venomously, 'Don't tell me that it is ok, because it isn't and never will be until his is killed, so unless you're going to be the one to kill him, then don't tell that it will be ok.' Andy stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her, causing the loud bang to echo around the house. A cry suddenly filled the house, and quietly, at once Andy changed her direction and started walking up the thin stair case to where her daughter was sleeping quietly. 'Come on Mae; settle down, Mummy's here, it's alright now.' Andy bounced the young girl on her hip, turning as she heard a cough behind her, she saw Ted standing in the doorway.

'So it's okay for you to tell Mae that it will be ok, yet, when I tell you that I have you shouting at me.' Andy handed over her daughter, and with a small smirk at her fiancé answered,

'She doesn't answer me back.' Ted gave a small smile, before looking serious.

'Remember I love you Andy, the only reason I told you it would be ok was because you were upset and I don't like seeing you like that, when I proposed I promised I'd protect you and make you happy, so I feel like I've failed when you're upset.'

'I know,' she leant forwards and gently kissed Ted, there lips brushing together, Mae in between them, giggling as she played with a lock of Andy's long brown hair. Before they had a chance to deepen the kiss a loud knock filled the house, and fear fell across the room.

For the second time that night Andy pulled away from Ted, tears filling her beautiful brown eyes, as she made sure her fiancé had Mae secure in his strong arms. 'It's her Ted, take Mae and go, please,' she lent forwards and brushed her lips desperately across Ted's, 'I love you too,' before Ted had a chance to protest there was a loud bang, and they both knew that the door had been smashed open. 'Please go,' regretfully he stepped forwards and with a loud pop had disappeared from the room, along with Mae. Slowly Andy made her way down the stairs, her heart beating ten times faster than normal, she stopped three steps from the bottom as she came face to face with,

'Hello Sister,'


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two – Sister's**

The room was silent. The two women stared at each other, disgust written over each of their faces. Bella was the first to pull her eyes away before walking into the kitchen, much to Andy's displeasure, muttering loudly about anything that was remotely related to muggles, before looking at Andy with disgust. 'What do you want Bella,' Andy asked as her sister sat lazily on one of the wooden chairs, and smirked at her.

'A tea would be nice tar.' Unimpressed Andy pulled a long wand out of her pocket and pointed it at her sister, her eyes suddenly full of a burning fire.

'What are you doing here Bella?' Bella's lips curled into an unattractive smile as slowly she stood up, staring at the wand being pointed at her.

'Remember Andy, I'll always beat you in a duel, I always have and I always will, but if you want to test me you can.' Bella spoke clearly, her words hanging loosely in the air, as she pulled her own wand out, slightly shorter than Andy's. Reluctantly Andy lowered her wand, though didn't return it to her pocket. 'Good,'

'What are you doing here Bella?' Andy asked her sister again. Bella gave a small smirk before sitting back down on a chair, her long black falling over her shoulders.

'I want you to meet somebody.' Bella looked at the clock on the wall which was saying it was five to eleven. 'He'll be here in five minutes.'

'He, please tell me it isn't Lord Voldemort.' Bella gave a smirk; Andy drew her wand again, and spoke in a low dangerous voice, 'He is not coming into this house,' Again Bella stood up and faced her sister, unfazed as red sparks shot out of Andy's wand and into her face.

'Dear Sister, you don't have a choice, if he wants to come into this house, if you can call it a house, it's more of a muggle museum,' she said snidely, before continuing, 'Then he will. You are no match for the dark lord.'

Andy gave a weak laugh, 'You call him the Dark Lord, and he's nothing more than a filthy half blood. He preaches that muggles are bad and evil, yet his own father is a mug,' Andy couldn't finish her sentence because Bella's hand had swung around and caught the side of her face. Andy felt blood trickling into her mouth, where a large ring on Bella's hand had caught her lip. 'Nice ring, did Lord Voldemort give it to you?' Andy asked, smirking at her sister, her heart beat had now returned to normal, and any fear she had been previously feeling vanished.

'Don't speak his name, you traitor, you filthy blood traitor, you have no right.' Once again Bella hit her sister around the face; this time the ring caught at the top of Andy's right cheek and was dragged through the skin, causing blood to start pouring out. Before either woman could speak the room fell into darkness, and with a loud pop, the light returned and a man was standing in the middle of the room, his eyes a cold black, the skin around his face taut and almost inhuman.

'Hello Andromeda, it's been a long time.' He courteously lifted Andy's hand and kissed it with his thin lips, his black eyes lifted and looking into hers. Suddenly her heart was beating furiously, a pink blush was creeping into her cheeks and all the fear was back, as she quickly snatched her hand back, the place his lips had touched burning.


End file.
